There has been a conventional cooking device that performs heat cooking with use of steam (see JP 2008-116094 A (Patent Literature 1), for instance).
In the cooking device having the above configuration, exhaust from a heating chamber is diluted by being mixed with air in a room so that a temperature of the exhaust is decreased, and is then discharged from rear face side and top side toward front face side of a device body. On condition that there are wall surfaces in vicinity of the rear face side of the cooking device body, shelves just thereover, and/or the like, corrosion, dense growth of mold and/or the like are thereby prevented that may be caused on the wall surfaces, shelves and/or the like by contact therewith of highly heated exhaust containing steam.
There has been a demand that such a cooking device be placed and used in a rack, shelf or the like that requires further restrictions on the height, width and depth of the device, while there is difficulty in placement in a narrow space of the structure in which exhaust in the chamber is discharged from the rear face side toward the front face side of the device body, in particular, for the cooking device that performs cooking with use of steam.